


Beacon of Light and Hope

by forlornfortuity



Category: Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlornfortuity/pseuds/forlornfortuity
Summary: Two anons on tumblr requested ChariNina as reigning monarchs along with the birth of their child. It mostly revolves around a flashback to one of their intimate nights together, how they balance each other out in their ruling, and the arrival of their adorable newborn.





	Beacon of Light and Hope

Time flowed quickly, but each waking moment felt like an intimate and unforgettable eternity. A year to some was the culmination of the old to give rise to something new which was veritable. Despite the odds, the differences, the clashes, and confusion; a romance flourished in the midst of chaos and tribulation. Conflict resulted in casualties, sorrow, ruination, but even when submerged in adversity love effloresced more exquisitely than any orange blossom. It felt like a dream, one neither Charioce XVII or Nina wished to wake from, the two were wed and she was now his unflinching queen. While the unison of the pair astonished many, the dichotomy to the couple was magnetizing. Each compensating for what the other lacked, granting understanding, and compromise between diverse views resulting in a desirable balance.

When the king’s hand was too callous and firm, the queen abated it. If her solicitude risked exploitation, he fortified defenses to thwart it. Together, the two ruled marvelously. During the span of a year, an heir was to be conceived. The attempts to sire a child did not come with ease. Nina was nervous, reluctant, and nearly uncertain if she was prepared for motherhood. Yet, the notion of holding a physical embodiment of her and Charioce’s adoration did make her heart flutter. Often, she wondered who the infant would look like. Would the newborn have lots of her features, her king’s, or a combination of them both? These were thoughts that shouldn’t gnaw at her mind, her beloved was waiting for her and she had yet to present herself to him. In spite of the countless nights that she danced for him and with him, that her body entangled with his after a night of fervency, she never got accustomed to it.

Footsteps are all she hears, but it was enough to snap her out of her reverie. Charioce’s palm extends to gently caress her cheek, and he can feel the growing heat on her skin already. Nina’s blush was as vivid as the first time he met her, but she’s more receptive now, leaning into his hand fondly. “I didn’t mean to make you wait, there was so much going through my mind… I never thought these ideas would come to an end. It was making me anxious.” A small simper is stretched upon the monarch’s mien. “That’s why I came to get you. It’ll be easier if you forget for a moment.” He leans down capturing his wife’s lips with his own. The kiss was serene and tender, a testament to the sincerity behind the action. When he pulls away, Nina’s lips are still puckered, face fully vermillion, likely expecting another. He can’t deny himself a chuckle. She opens her eyes, clenching her fists. “What’s so funny?!” His thumb strokes the side of her face affectionately. “Your expression was rather droll, but no less endearing.”

She puffed her cheeks indignantly. “I didn’t think it was very funny. Oh goodness, please don’t tell me I looked weird?!” He only emits a small huff, muscular arms enveloping her form, pulling her closer to his own. His embrace was warm, securing, and comforting, but considering Nina’s fiery and competitive spirit, she encompassed her own arms around his middle with a powerful squeeze. She had no intention of letting him go, he meant so much to her, and she could not bear the thought of ever losing him. She wanted to ensure in her requital of the gesture he’d comprehend that she was there for him as a loving and protective wife as equally as he was a supportive husband. “No funny ideas, okay? I’d be really upset if you end up leaving me behind!!” He blinked, wriggling in her hold a degree to loosen her death hold, she abashedly released him. “O-oh I g-got carried away again, I’m so sorry! We’ve been together for so long already, and I should be used to touching you by now, but it seems I’m still as careless as ever.” She giggled, and he laughed lightly in response. “Don’t worry, it felt quite nice being held in such a manner.”

“Do you mean it?” His gaze austerely sharpened. “Would I have any reason not to?” Her eyes sparkled in delight. “I’m glad you don’t have any.” She linked her arms around his neck, pressing her pneumatic breasts to the sturdy muscle of his chest offering a warm kiss. Normally, she is not so bold, but he is hardly taken aback by it. Charioce only pressed her body tightly against his own, and his tongue masterfully slipped through her unguarded lips. His steps carefully guided her to their shared bedroom. He doesn’t bother to part from her, voraciously sampling the interior of her maw, a single hand messily grasping the handle to grant them both entry. Excitedly, Nina kicked the door shut with her foot.

Admittedly, it was overwhelming, and she inadvertently pushed him with a little too much force, causing him to fall on top of the bed. “I didn’t mean to do it so roughly,” she practically stammered. Charioce was not bothered by it, at least, he didn’t land on stony ground like he did during the arm wrestling match. “It’s fine. How about I instruct you instead?” His index finger extended, beckoning her towards him. He figured if he gave her directives, she’d grow comfortable with doing what she truly wanted without becoming overcome by discomfiture. After all, what he desired was a relaxed and unworried environment for his queen. Nina approached him, albeit slowly, and crawled onto his lap. “Good,” he whispered into her neck in a lascivious tone that made Nina’s face flare up again. He lets himself taste her skin in moderation, causing her to pant softly and grind her hips against his groin with need. “Oh? A little impatient, aren’t we?”

She squirmed and spoke in an accusatory lilt. “How could I not be when you’ve teased me?!” His grin at the crook of her neck only broadens. “Would you rather I take control instead?” She wants to be able to perform acts on him that will leave him breathless. On the other hand, she finds it too shameful, but there’s an alternative. “Yes, for now.” There’s a mischievous smile upon her face, almost scheming in nature. The king raises a brow changing positions so Nina is carefully splayed out on the bed underneath him. “I wonder what you mean by that?” He peppers her neck and collar in deliberately slow kisses. The deed was enough to make her mewl from the sensation of his warm lips; that matched his equally ardent stare. It’s astounding how hands that viciously wielded a blade to harm could be so gentle on a yearning body. His strokes are light to not overwhelm, until Nina pleads him to go faster. While he obliged, he did not refrain from caution, until she was sleek enough for him.

He reached for one of Nina’s hands and gave an assuring squeeze as he gradually plunged himself into her damp folds. She moaned a delicate euphony; a stark contrast to her puissance and valiance. This side of her was strangely endearing like her occasional bashfulness at romantically indicative acts. Charioce’s movements are moderately paced as Nina leans forward to press a kiss to his temple; and he smiles radiantly. Encouraged, he lowers himself to leave a trail of kisses down from her neck, to her chest where he stops; tugging with his free hand the fabric of her transparent gown to lick at the attention deprived derma. She lets out a soft breath, and he takes some of her breast into his mouth, savoring the tender flesh. His thrusting power and celerity has increased incredibly, but she’s equally as responsive; pushing herself upwards against his groin, to his shock. There’s a desperate need for intimacy and closeness with the way their hips vigorously pressed together. Nina clutched his hand tightly as she felt herself inevitably reaching her apex. Embarrassing noises, she feared making tons of those, but Charioce knew her just as well as the mold of her body, and his lips vehemently clashed with hers. With lips intertwined, their sounds were muted. His soft grunts of bliss with her whimpers of ecstasy created a melody unrivaled by heavenly hymns. She drenched him completely and he’s able to release himself within her, as well, with a low groan.

When he withdrew himself from her, he rolled them over, so that Nina laid atop of him. Lovingly, his eyes scintillated, and Nina’s own glimmered with adulation. The two shared a few light kisses. Nina giggled and planted one on his mouth, but blew some air into it, making his cheeks swell out. When she moved away, she laughed a bit more, and he couldn’t stifle a chuckle. “What was that about?” Happy tears were welling in her eyes. “I just thought how cute you’d look with puffed cheeks, but it turns out you looked too silly!” He runs his hand through her hair, tucking a few stray locks behind her ear. “Thank you for showing me such mirth.” Perhaps, it had seemed impossible for him; the stygian cloak of responsibility and his goals were often suffocatingly consuming. Meeting Nina Drango perforated that darkness, she became his guiding beacon of light and hope. That night the two slept together in each other’s arms seemed like a distant memory, but remained forever etched into their minds.

Now, Nina held their child in her arms proudly, the fruit of that night’s passion and their love. Charioce kissed his wife briefly, before turning his attention to the infant she held. He extended his finger for the child to grasp, moving it around a little, as an innocent smile was discernible upon the baby’s features. “I still can’t believe he looks nearly identical to you.” Nina protested, rather disappointed the little one had no resemblance with her whatsoever. “But he possesses both of our virtues and vices; our combined strength. Together, we’ll raise him into a splendid young man.” She cradled the babe in her arms tentatively, almost unsure if she would jostle him if she weren’t careful. “You really think so?” Charioce only grinned. “He already does have one of your traits.” Her brows quirked with piqued curiosity. “Really? Which one of them?” With a muffled snicker, he resumed. “Your beautiful smile.” Her countenance grew rosy as much as the healthy tot’s chubby cheeks. “And you both flush easily.” The king and queen couldn’t be happier with the latest addition to their family which would only grow in years to come.


End file.
